(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an objective for endoscopes and more particularly to an objective for endoscopes having a wide angle of view.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the examination with an endoscope, it is necessary to decrease the overlooking of a part affected by a disease. For that purpose, it is required to use an objective of a wide angle of view for the endoscope. However, the conventional objective for endoscopes is of an angle of view 2.omega. of about 100 degrees at most and could be hardly said to be satisfactory.